


PX390 One Shot - Seventh Year Heaven

by Seryph



Series: PX390 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Sirius Black, Bottom Sirius Black, Death Eaters, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, First War with Voldemort, Gay Sex, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Rise of Voldemort, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin In Love, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seryph/pseuds/Seryph
Summary: Sirius is awake early, and is entirely Remus' for a few precious moments. Summer 1978, WolfStar. A one shot for my PX390 series.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: PX390 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	PX390 One Shot - Seventh Year Heaven

**Anyway, technically Pride will have finished when I upload this, but never mind. Here's a little PX390 one shot for everyone. And, just in case anyone reading this needs to be told: Black Lives Matter, Bisexuals Are Real, Trans Rights are Human Rights. Wear a mask, wash your hands and be kind to yourself and others.**

Sirius stretched luxuriously. And nearly toppled out of bed. He teetered on the edge, face in the scarlet curtains for a moment.

'Fuck's sake Pads.' Remus mumbled into the pillow, his fingers firmly curling over Sirius' hip and rolling him back to safety. 'Must you, every morning?'

Sirius turned to face him. Remus was face down, eyes shut. Wickedness filled Sirius, and grinning he leant in to drag a wet tongue from the dusting of stubble on Remus' jaw, over his smooth cheek and ending in his eyebrow.

Remus opened one eye, 'Disgusting. Bad dog. Down.'

Sirius' grin widened, 'You don't mean that.'

'Oh yes I do.' A hint of mock disapproval seeped into his voice, 'Very bad dog.'

'Ha!' Sirius' bark of laughter was quiet, his internal clock informing him it was too early for the other boys in the dorm to be awake, and he knew James would be very grumpy indeed to be woken by what he called 'canine shenanigans'.

Resignation flooded Remus' tone now, 'You aren't going back to sleep, are you?'

Sirius considered it, 'Probably not.' He conceded.

Remus sighed, and turned over. His bare chest was marred by recent, still puckered scars. The moon had been only a few nights ago. Sirius knew he, or more properly Padfoot, he marks too. The wolf had been unsettled.

Remus' hand closed on Sirius' hip again, pulling him closer. Sirius followed, hooking one leg over Remus', relishing the skip of his heart speeding up at the touch of their skin.

Remus' eyes, amber gold today, flashed - half desire, half danger – as his thumb circled the black runes dug into Sirius' upper thigh. Sirius' breath caught as the magic jumped to his touch, warming against their skin.

He bit his lip, eyes searching Remus', partly for permission and partly wondering how close the wolf was today. Since the spring Moony had been jumpy, on edge and the werewolf was easily roused – in more than one way, Sirius thought with a smirk.

It was the smirk that did it.

Remus pushed forward, rolling Sirius onto his back and following him. Pinning Sirius to the bed, the pads of his fingers crushing the paler skin of Sirius' hip, his bum. He pushed Sirius' other leg out of the way. He was hard already, his mind several steps ahead as he tried to lift Sirius' hips.

Padfoot whined, a tiny noise in the back of Sirius' throat, as he reached for his wand. 'Muffliato', the others did not need to be woken by their… activities.

Sirius arched to Remus' touch, Remus' cock pressing against him made him shudder, and he curled his long fingers around Remus' wrist, 'Moony, slowly.' He murmured. He was rewarded with an almost inaudible growl, but gold eyes met silver, and Remus smiled then. He bent his head, lips pressing against Sirius'.

Sirius moaned. He wrapped his arms around Remus, their legs tangling in the sheets. Remus' tongue in his mouth was like the fizz of ice-cold champagne, his fingers tracing fire over his chest. Sending bright sparks behind his eyes, and as nails met nipple, shock waves down through his belly and lower.

Remus was careful. While one hand played with Sirius' smooth skin, eliciting the gasps he loved so much, the other travelled down, skirting Sirius' erection in the most teasing way possible. He took Sirius' nipple in his mouth, tongue rolling over the steel of his newest piercing. His finger pressed against Sirius' arsehole. He was teasing now, in control as Sirius tried to grind down into Remus' hand. With a grin, he pushed one finger in – Sirius obligingly lifting his hips and biting down on his lip to stifle a groan. He loved this, the writhing warmth of just them, in the hour or so before dawn when Sirius was only his.

As a second finger joined the first, Sirius pushed down. He wanted Remus deeper, harder. Any thoughts he had for the discomfort of "not being careful" flew out the window. Remus lifted his head from Sirius chest, to catch his eye. Sirius nodded his consent, and it was met with a grin.

His lips closed around the head of Sirius' cock, smiling as Sirius did groan this time. He swirled his tongue and felt Sirius' hips twitch. Then they had first started fucking, Sirius was unnerving silent in bed. Remus relished every moan, every moment Sirius felt safe enough to relinquish control of this one last part of himself.

Sirius had always prided himself on his ability to last, the stamina the girls – and other boys – found so lacking in the others they fucked. Remus undid that pride completely. Remus seemed to delight in how easily Sirius fell apart, bring Sirius to the very brink in minutes.

When Remus released Sirius, he was at the edge himself. He leant in, licking his fingers to wet his own cock. Sirius' eyes locked with his, and he felt Sirius relax as he pushed forward. Sirius' pupils widened, and he slowed. A tiny shake of Sirius head, telling him to keep going told Remus he was okay.

Sirius finished first, but it did not slow him down. He moved with Remus, against Remus. The bright lights against the blackness of his eyelids as the earth spun was bliss. But the almost greater joy was the feeling of Remus coming inside him. The way Remus' arms wrapped tightly around him, and they fell back together on the feather mattress. Remus' dreamily slipping from him and resting his tawny head on Sirius chest, his lips against his breastbone – right above his heart. His muttered, 'I love you.'

Sirius' heart skipped a beat. Remus heard it literally skip one. Thudding louder against his ear. 'Moony – I …'

Remus had said the words before. Had seen the tortured look in Sirius' eyes. He had even heard Sirius say, 'love you mate', to him, to James, to Peter even. But never real love, never in the way Remus said it to him. He just accepted that whatever those cunts had done to him in the sixteen years he had lived in Grimmauld Place was irreversible. It didn't change Remus' feelings one bit. He pressed his lips to Sirius' skin again, absolution for the sin of being abused.

'Remus. I love you too.'

It really was better than sex.


End file.
